fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of the Multiverse/Quotes
Warning: Some lines contain language. Characters Mario Battle Quotes *"It's-a-me! Mario!" (When entering the fight) *"Let's-a-go!" (When switched out in a Tag Battle) *"Yay! Hahaha!" (When delivering a 10 hit combo) *"Whoa!" (When delivering a 15 hit combo) *"Ugh! Oh no!" (When on low health) *"Mama mia!" (When defeated) Victory Quotes *"Yahoo! Mario's number one!" *"So long-a-Bowser!" (When defeating Bowser) *"Maybe next time, Luigi!" (When defeating Luigi) *"Johnny! Thank you so much for-a playing my games!" (When defeating SomecallmeJohnny) *"Hi-yahh!" Rival Conversation *Mario: "Hey! It's-a-Bowser!" *'''Runs up to Bowser*''' *Bowser: *Roars menacingly'*' *Mario: "Bowser, please! I don't want to fight now!" *Bowser: *Blows steam out of nostrils and growls'*' *Mario: "Here we go again... Mama mia." Luigi Battle Quotes *"Let's-a-go..." (Entering) *"Hi-yah!" (Switching out) *"Yay!" (10 hit combo) *"Take that!" (15 hit combo) *"Not now..." (When on low health) *"Oh no!" (When defeated) Victory Quotes *"I- I did it! Horray!" *"Luigi is number one!" (When defeating Mario) *"T-That guy is weird!" (When defeating Bill Cipher) *"Is it- Is it over? I did it! Yay!" Mewtwo Battle Quotes *"Another challenger? How pathetic." (Entering) *"Don't even attempt to stop me." (Switching out) *'I'm only practicing!" (10 hit combo) *"And to say I'm not surpreme!" (15 hit combo) *"So, you're stronger than I imagined!" (When on low health) *"What!? How is this possible?" (When defeated) Victory Quotes *"Just as I imagined." *"You are nothing compared to me." *"Why even bother? I will always win the battle." *"I am the most powerful Pokemon!" (When defeating Pikachu) *"I noticed you could use some kind of psychic power as well. How interesting." (When defeating Bill Cipher) *"They say there is some kind of 'fourth wall' protecting you from me. How foolish." (When defeating SomecallmeJohnny) *"Just why are you attempting to stop me? As if a power-up can save you." (When defeating Blaziken) Rival Conversation *Mewtwo: "Hmph! It appears another Pokemon has tried to stop me. Flee." *Genesect: "I thought we had settled our conflict in the past. I am here for the Unipower." *Mewtwo: "I don't remember that, and I have photographic memory." *Gensect: "As do I. Please Mewtwo, I don't want to fight you." *Mewtwo: "The ultimate power... I must have it to become the strongest Pokemon alive. You shall not stop me!" *Genesect: "So be it." Bill Cipher Battle Quotes *"Here I am, the one and only... Bill Cipher!" (Entering) *"So, you two. Bring your uncle this time around?" (Entering with Dipper and Mabel) *"Can I get some help here?" (Switching out) *"Well than!" (10 hit combo) *"That was unexpected!" (15 hit combo) *"W-What do you mean I'm at low health?" (When on low health) *"I'll be back!" (When defeated) Victory Quotes *"So, you're the famous Mario? I expected more." (When defeating Mario) *"King of the Koopas? More like King of the Dead! *'''Hysterical laugher* Oh, I crack myself up." (When defeating Bowser) *"G-Good sir, your skin is gone! Shall I look for it for you?" (When defeating Bowser in his Dry Bowser skin) *"I don't get why Mario likes you. D-Don't cry, I can give you a makeover!" (When defeating Peach) *"And they call me weird!" (When defeating Wario) *"Why are you running off, the battle didn't even start yet!" (When defeating Luigi) *"Get your hands off me, you goshdarn dirty ape!" (When defeating Donkey Kong) *"Hero of Hyrule, aren't you? Maybe I can take your title..." (When defeating Link) *"Ooh, you're Zelda, aren't you? Can I have your autograph?" (When defeating Zelda) *"Y-Your Ganondorf? I can feel your evil aura!" (When defeating Ganondorf) *"Are you... some kind of joke? Come on guys, give me something worthy to fight!" (When defeating Tingle) *"Oh, I know you! Ghirahim, is it?" (When defeating Ghirahim) *"Some kind of electric mouse... You could be an interesting fighter." (When defeating Pikachu) *"Oh, if it isn't Mewtwo! I hope I didn't hurt you too much. Now, here's my Master Ball?" (When defeating Mewtwo) *"I don't remember you... Aren't you Kabutops? Some kind of bug, I guess." (When defeating Genesect) *"Didn't I already fight you? Oh well, now you know not to challenge me again." (When defeating Blaziken) *"Are you playing peek-a-boo? Come on out, I don't bite!" (When defeating Samus) *"I always wanted to know. Are you a dragon, an alien? Or a monster?" (When defeating Ridley) *"Did you know you can save 100% on death by fighting me for fiveteen minutes or less? Here, let me demonstrate!" (When defeating Gecko) *"How let you into the fight? Are you even relevant?" (When defeating Little Pig) *"'I am the Great Cornholio! I'm just a little boy who tried too hard and got whooped by Emperor Cipher!'" (When defeating Cornholio) *"I just beat BATMAN! Let me repeat, Batman is no match for me!" (When defeating Batman) *"You call yourself a comedian? Son, let me tell you some comedy gold." (When defeating Joker) *"No superpowers, no victory. Sorry, just how it works." (When defeating Iron Man) *"Did you take that cannon from Samus? Can she sue?" (When defeating Mega Man) *"I almost feel bad for beating up a little girl. Almost." (When defeating Roll) *"Wow, Dr. Wily sent the Yellow Devil after me? I wasn't even going to him." (When defeating the Yellow Devil) *"'Hadoken!' 'Shoryuken!' I always wanted to say that." (When defeating Ryu) *"Oh wow, ninjas? What's next, a giant robot samurai? Ooh, please let me fight one of those!" (When defeating Strider) *"I don't get it, are you supposed to be a robot? What are you powered by?"'(When defeating Darth Vader) SomecallmeJohnny Battle Quotes *"Alright, looks interesting." (Entering) *"I- Wait... The Yellow Devil!?" (When entering with the Yellow Devil) *"I'm ready!" (Switching out) *"That was impressive." (10 hit combo) *"I'm surprised!" (15 hit combo) *"Oh no, not again!" (Low health) *"It's that damn Devil's fault! I'm sure of it!" (When defeated) *"That YELLOW DEVIL!" (When defeated by the Yellow Devil) Victory Quotes *"Good game!" *"Nice job! Keep practicing!" *"I did it! I beat the game!" (When defeating a boss) *"Take that, you asshole!" (When defeating the Yellow Devil) *"W- Was that the Yellow Devil? Or... It couldn't be." (When defeating the Shadow Devil) *"Just what was ''that game you told me I had to play? H- Hey, come back!" (When defeating the Tails Doll) Rival Conversation *Ridley: '*'''Swoops from the sky and roars*''' *Johnny: W-Wait, Ridley?! Why do I have to fight him? *'''Gets out a house phone from his pocket and calls someone*''' *Game Developer: *'''Answers his phone* Hello, this is a developer of Battle of the Multiverse, how can I help you? *Johnny: Why the hell do I have to fight Ridley!? Why not someone like Yellow Devil or I don't know, a new character? *Game Developer: W-Well, you two were the last ones to be chosen! We had no other represenatives! *Johnny: RIDLEY? Why!? *Game Developer: Shut up and fight or we'll take out of the game! *Johnny: Oh yeah, make me! *Game Developer: You asked for it. '*'Pushes a button, instantly starting the fight*''' Bruce Lee Battle Quotes *"I shall win again." (Entering) *"Fear not, I will take over." (Switching out) *"Try harder!" (10 hit combo) *"Can you beat this?" (15 hit combo) *"B- But I never lost before!" (When defeated) *"Wind blows, birds fly, and my destiny is sealed." (When defeated by Chuck Norris) Victory Quotes *"Each step takes you farther down the path. Find your own way." *"You have trained all your life, I can see. Good luck in the field." (When defeating Batman) *"Your arrogance is holding you back. Calm yourself, my friend." (When defeating Mewtwo) *"Never have I faced an enemy like you! Just what are you?" (When defeating Bill Cipher) *"You know knowledge as well as strength. I salute you." (When defeating SomecallmeJohnny) *"My training... Has it all led up to this? To be the ultimate?" (When defeating Chuck Norris) Rival Conversation *Bruce Lee: *'''Looking around*''' Why is he not here...? It was foretold he would- *Strange Voice: Looking for me? *Bruce Lee: Ah, it is you! *Chuck Norris: You bet. *'*'''The two walk to each other and grip hands.'*''' *Chuck Norris: If you're here for the ultimate power, you'll have to wait. *Bruce Lee: I am not here for power, I am here to challenge you. To test my abilities. *Chuck Norris: Well than... I suppose that can be arranged. *'''Gets into fighting stance*''' You ready!? *Bruce Lee: I have trained all my life for this. I am prepared. *Both: LET'S GO! Category:Battle of the Multiverse Category:Quotes Category:Subpages